Studies have hitherto been made on an electronic watch equipped with a position detection function for detecting the position of a display member such as a hand to control various kinds of correction operations. Patent Literature 1 discloses an electronic watch in which a contact spring mounted to a 24-hour wheel and a detection pattern are used to set a detection section in the range of from 0 degrees to 360 degrees in a hand rotation direction and, when the position of 24 o'clock (midnight) is detected, a day dial is controlled to be advanced one day. The technology of Patent Literature 1 produces its effect on the assumption that the hand is mounted at the 12 o'clock position with high accuracy, but this hand mounting work requires advanced skills and a long work time.